


From the Mouths of Babes

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Written for Jonsa week on tumblr.  I chose Children from the themes.





	

“Mummy says we’re not supposed to,” Tally said as she stood before her father with her hands on her waist.

“Well mummy is still not well from having your baby brother, and…” Jon stated as he crouched down before his daughter.

“She says that we’ll be sick,” Kindea says softly as he sits down on her father’s knee and fiddles with his hair.

“Daddy asked Cook to make these tarts for you and we don’t want to disappoint Cook,” Jon said, trying to be patient. “I caught it myself.”

“Mummy says….” Tally says again.

“Girls,” Jon said somewhat agrevated, “Sit and eat your lunch.”

Both girls slowly walked to their seats eyeing each other. Jon had always thought that they had a secret language no one else was privy to. They were girls hardly 11 months apart and closer than any siblings he’d known.

Jon sat in his chair and dug into the boar pie before him, relishing in the fresh meat and sauce. He watched his girls picking at their tarts and sighed.

“Girls...” he warned his two four year old daughters. “We don’t waste food. ”

Jon watched Kindea dig into hers more readily than Tally who would be leary of everything her entire life it seemed.

Kindea seemed to enjoy her pie and finished it long before Tally who slowly….ever do slowly…finally ate hers.

Jon smiled, he was a good father. Stern but kind and he’d reward his girls with a horse ride outside the gates after…

“Daddy…I don’t feel well…” Tally said as she held her stomach.

“What?” Jon asked. “Are you sure it’s just not…”

“Daddy…” Kindea said weakly before she leaned into him and vomited on his lap.

“Kindea!” Jon gasped as he pulled the child toward him, clothing be damned, and pushed her hair back off her face.

“Daddy….” Tally was crying now next to him and just as he scooped her up in his one free arm she vomited all over him and her sister.

Both girls started to wail and Jon, covered on vomit, started to walk them towards the kitchens when Sansa appeared before him.

“Jon, what in seven hells…?” Sansa asked astonished as she took in the sight before her.

“They’re sick,” Jon supplied as she approached.

“I can see that,” Sansa said as she took Tally from him and felt her forehead. “Maybe the flu…”

“Could be,” Jon nodded, not wanting to explain the tarts.

“Does your belly ache?” Sansa asked the girls.

They both nodded and sniffled.

“I don’t think it’s anything serious…” Jon started.

“Daddy made us eat them!” Tally cried as she pointed at her father.

Kindea started to cry harder and cling top him. “He’s sorry. ”

“Jon?” Sansa asked.

“I caught a boar and…”

“You fed them boar?!” Sansa cried.

“It’s fresh and…” Jon stammered as he felt vomit start to seep into his pants.

“Their stomachs are too sensitive…” Sansa said as she turned to leave with Jon following. “I was just telling you last week how Tally…”

Sansa stopped and turned to look at him. He almost bumped right into her.

“You weren’t listening!” She snapped.

“What?! If course I was!” Jon said.

“If you were listening, then why’d you feed it to them?” She demanded.

Jon shrugged. He had no excuse, he hadn’t been listening.

Sansa huffed and started to walk with Tally in her arms as Jon trailed behind her with Kindea.

“In my defence,” Jon said as they mounted the stairs. “You were naked. ”

Sansa chuckled and said nothing as they continued up the stairs.


End file.
